


Dungeon of Desire

by Alezandrite



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Hand of Master of Dungeon! Ellaria, M/M, Master of Dungeon! Varys, Petyr doing his creepy thing, Sex Worker! Jon, Westeros is a huge city in this fic, close friend! Missandei, close friend! Shae, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Jon never knew there could be so many sides of sex until he started working at The Dungeon of Desire.





	1. The Dungeon of Desire

Jon didn't know what he was doing here in downtown Westeros City standing in front of the Dungeon of Desire he had heard that there was a job opening and he needed some way to pay rent so here he is. His parents probably wouldn't care that he was doing this since he is eighteen and that they themselves are not in traditional careers, but his Uncle Ned would go off on a rant about honor, then have a heart attack luckily he didn't intend for any of them to find out. The so called Dungeon looked like one of those saloons from a western where women in revealing dresses that lured men in for a lay or a drink, but more modern looking almost like a house with an aura that practically screams lust. Having to knock made Snow feel awkward since this was supposed to be a place of business granted a shady one at best plus there was no way of telling if it was open with all the windows being covered with the thickest black out curtains he's ever seen. 

Jon had not been standing on the porch for more than a couple of minutes before the door swung open and he came face to face with a tall, dark skinned woman who looked every bit exotic. Before he could say something the woman grabbed him by the hand and began to pull him through the building past all sorts of scenes that both shocked and aroused him. On one couch sat two women one dark skinned and the other fair making out with each other and on the other sat a man in a business suit getting a blow job normal stuff that you would find in this sort of establishment. The real surprise was that there was a flight of stairs leading to another floor, which he couldn't imagine what is up there still as she led him towards one spot the show downstairs was child's play compared to what saw up here. He saw many rooms with no doors as women in different outfits did different things to different people one room showed a woman in leather whipping a man bound and gagged another a man was submitting to a woman. Finally, they reached an oak door that had many different carvings on it painted with all the colors of the rainbow Jon Snow was never one for art, but this door was amazing sitting behind that door was a man that would change his life. 

Sitting in front of him was a bald man wearing a silk kimono sitting so regal like he was someone important the second they were there the woman took her place in the chair next to him. “I am the master of this dungeon you may call me Varys this is Ellaria Sand my right hand, she runs this place when I'm away on business.” The man explained in a voice that is neither muscular or feminine it was a comfortable medium pitch as he motioned for the youth with dark hair and eyes to sit in the chair in front of him. “And you must be my new employee.” Jon could see that they seem to only employ women so why they were interested in him was a mystery to him. The eighteen year old had never been this nervous since he was homeschooled by his uncle who took education more seriously than anyone should.


	2. Masquerade Ball pt. 1

Snow knew that the all white suit and mask was part the masquerade ball attire, because all of the workers had to wear white, but he felt ridiculous wearing all white what if he spilt something on it all he could think of was that thank god he was a mask. The only good thing about working this sea of people was the two women, Shae and Missandei, that Ellaria assigned to him to teach him how to work a masquerade ball. Shae was an older woman, perhaps a couple of years younger than Ellaria who stood with such confidence like she knew that any man could be hers, but would turn down many in favor for those who would worship every inch of her. Missandei is a totally different person altogether while Shae seduces her guests Missandei takes what's hers by force paying no attention to the consequences that was part of her method of operating an impressive amount of force to go along with skin the color of milk chocolate. When he asked them what their trick was to work a crowd, but all he got as a response was to let his body do the talking. 

“You’re the only guy working the dungeon just be patient, they will be tripping over themselves to fuck you in no time.” Missandei teased him after grabbing herself and Shae a Martini along with a soda since he was still the baby faced nineteen year old he was last week when he signed his contract. The meeting between the three of them could have went worse, but luckily they connected as if they were close friends otherwise this party could have started out rocky. He scanned the very thin crowd who had arrived early for the ball in their assorted suits and dresses then stared back down at his drink as he could practically hear Shae roll her eyes. “One of the reasons why so many girls work parties is because we have some serious security.” The older woman explained in a caring tone before pointing to what had to be largest man possible working the door giving each customer a stern look as if to tell them to watch their back. 

He turned his back to them to observe the crowd for a couple of seconds as men and women in dresses and suits of various hue’s flocks around his other co-workers as sensual music plays in the background. But one man caught his attention mainly because the older customer was staring at him as he stood there looking dapper with his salt and pepper goatee along with the green suit and mask that seemed to bring out the stranger's features. Something about the man in green raised a red flag saying that he's sort off putting maybe it was because he was the only one paying attention to Jon Snow at the ball or it could be that his aura is giving him bad vibes. Great, now he sounds like the great mystic of the Vale, Lysa Tully, next he'll be reading people's tea leaves before letting one fuck him.


	3. Masquerade Ball pt. 2

A part of Snow wished that the older man had fixed his interest on someone other than him, but his luck apparently was nowhere to be found that night as the man in green approached him. There was something about him that put the curly haired youth off like there was a look in his eyes as if the stranger had recognized him as if they had past each other on the street before. “I have attended this dungeon religiously, but I have never seen a specimen as beautiful as you here before.” The man reflected in a tone that said he was sophisticated and educated before without saying anything a hand reached up touching the northern boys hair gently as if it was a delicate piece of silk. Thankfully, his hand didn’t stay there long before running it down his cheek for mere seconds then moving onto his neck, giving it a quick squeeze and finally finding his preferred location...his chest. 

“Honestly Littlefinger can’t you go one party without being creepy?!” A new voice piped up as a third contender approached wearing all gray to match his salt and pepper hair giving the thinner, younger man a look. Whatever little grin the other man had disappeared once the third party joined the discussion changing up the atmosphere and the aura as the two stared at each other with intense hate and with that creepus maximus left. Taking Jon Snow’s hand gently the gray man bent down and kissed it as if he was some gentleman wooing a blushing maid which was odd because he wasn’t a maid, he wasn’t blushing and this certainly wasn’t a wooing. “Anyone who spends time with you, should cherish you.” He mysteriously said before disappearing into the sea of people with snow watching him leave with an inkling of approval from both Varys and Ellaria. 

Sure the masquerade had started off rocky, but honestly, he’s had worse first days at worse jobs before, so really this isn’t anything to worry about and maybe if he found Shae and Missandei he could get this first day over with. But looking for his fast friends would have to wait for now as the sight of Ellaria dragging a young girl who looked suspiciously a lot like Sand out of the dungeon. “This is not a place for young girls! Mother is working but she will see you tonight!” The exotic looking woman scolded the young girl before escorting her out of the establishment. 

Jon was incredibly curious about this scene and really wanted to ask his manager about it, but he was intercepted by Varys and a young guy around his age dressed in all black. Brown eyes behind the black mask stared directly into the gray ones behind the white one of the workers and something interested those baby browns that caused the stranger to slightly grin lustfully. “Wonderful news, my masked snowflake! Your first guest has requested your services.” Mr. Bossman explained with an almost giddy tone as he motioned the brown eyed guy standing nearby sipping what was probably soda or water. As it is expected the masked snowflake took a hold of the man’s hand, leading him up the stairs past many pairs of grinning eyes as he searched for an open room. 

A short search and a few seconds later they finally found a room one that was slightly smaller than the regular ones probably a closet that was converted, but it would do as Jon pulled his guest into the room with him. “I’ve never done this before...maybe just some oral?” His quest said a bit nervously after Snow ran his hands down the man’s chest sure he was chubbier than usual but that didn’t matter to the snowflake. Nodding the man in white dropped to his knees in front of his first customer gently unzipping the pants before taking the average yet mouthful of cock into his mouth before eventually began to bob his head as he tasted the codpiece in front of him. As he begins his work, he finds that this guy was very sensitive and very loud as the john held his head up against his body, giving the man on his knees his load and Jon just smiled.


End file.
